


When Stiles Met Derek

by dognamedfrank



Series: And They Called It Puppy Love... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, implied past animal abuse, not-human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dognamedfrank/pseuds/dognamedfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.  Border-collie!Stiles gets lost when he wanders too far from home, and almost ends up in doggy-jail.  Wolf-German-Shephard-Hybrid!Derek rescues him and is broody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Stiles Met Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, so if you see any mistakes please point them out so I can fix them...

Stiles is not lost, okay?  He is just… not entirely sure where he is.  One minute he was chasing a large butterfly, that he hoped to catch and present to Lydia as a token of his undying devotion to her, down his very own street; the next he was nearly being run over by the most enormous car he’s ever seen and trying desperately to get out of the way as more cars than he even knew existed fly past on either side of him in every direction.  Okay, so maybe he had freaked out a little and not paid as much attention to where he was going as he should have, but his only goal at the time was to get away from the hordes of murderous cars.  Now however, Stiles is definitely wishing he had paid more attention, because nothing here is familiar.  At all.  And Stiles can’t even smell Sheriff’s house from here, so how is he going to get home?

He’s spent the last forever trying to pick up his own scent and follow it back, but he must have gotten turned around a couple of times while fleeing from the killer-cars because it seems like his scent just goes in a big loop.  Just when he starts to wonder if things could possibly be worse than they already are, the sky, which has been getting progressively darker, opens up and torrents of rain pelt the ground and Stiles.  Stiles likes to believe he’s pretty stoic for a pup that is barely into his second year, but at the moment all he really wants to do is sit down on the sidewalk and cry until some nice human finds him and takes him home.   Stiles crawls under a bench, which at least blocks some of the rain, and tries to come up with a plan for getting home; he can’t think of a single thing.

Somehow, most likely due to the exhaustion of running for his life earlier, Stiles manages to doze off under the bench.  When he startles awake sometime later, it is to the shock of a strange man attempting to loop a stiff wire circle over his head.  Stiles head shooting up is the only opening the man needs to get the collar of the catch pole around Stiles neck; when Stiles rears back in an attempt to escape he only manages to pull the  collar tighter, and then he really starts to panic. 

In the middle of Stiles’ battle with what is clearly the worst human ever, he and the dog catcher are both startled by the appearance of what Stiles suspects is world’s largest and dirtiest dog.  The new dog stands several feet from Stiles and the catcher, crouched to spring at any moment, dark, matted hair damp from the rain.   The dog’s lips are curled to reveal deadly looking teeth, and a growl unlike any Stiles has ever heard is rumbling threateningly from its chest. 

The catcher is slowly removing a hand from the pole perhaps in an attempt to reach something which could subdue the beast, but the new dog is faster launching itself at the man’s chest, his collision knocking the man to the ground.  The man lets go the pole in an effort to catch himself and gives Stiles the opportunity to wiggle out of the wire loop.  After he escapes the hold of the man’s evil device Stiles stops for a moment staring at the other dog who is still pinning the man, growling threateningly in his face, as his claws dig into the man’s shoulders. 

Stiles is still staring in shock when the other dog shoots him a (very) quick glance and huffs, annoyance and condescension coloring his tone, “Run already, what are you, stupid?  I can’t hold him forever, so take off!”

Stiles considers, briefly, asking the other dog why he helped him in the first place, but another warning growl changes his mind and Stiles takes off toward an alley that appears to have good coverage.  Stiles runs down the city’s alleyways, choosing his turns randomly, his breathing eventually turning into heavy pants.  Eventually, when he is sure he has run far enough that the mean man with the pole won’t find him again, Stiles plops down next to and half under a stack of crates.  As his breathing slows and he waits for his next movie to become clear, Stiles wonders if the other dog managed to get away from the man with pole as well.

 


End file.
